The Return to Freddy's 3
Main= The Return To Freddy's 3 is a FNaF fangame made by BFPFilms424/Tyler, which is a sequel to The Return to Freddy's 2. It takes place at Fazbear Fantasy Land. The next game in the series is The Return to Freddy's 4. The game, along with the other games in the series, would have had received a major update at a later time, but those have been cancelled, along with The Return to Freddy's 5. Story A new entertainment is close to opening it's doors and reveal the legend from the past. They only have a few more things to salvage before it officially opens. The new entertainment is to be called Fazbear Fantasy Land. Characters Animatronics *Lockjaw *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Kitty FazCat *Vigo Easter Egg Characters *Golden Freddy *Shadow Lockjaw *Lynda (In the Scrapped Major Updates) Humans *Blake (Vol. 1) *Wilson *Chun *BFP *Vincent *Gron Trivia *In the trailer, Lockjaw was intended to puke blood during the twitching scene, however, BFPFilms424/Tyler was unable to do this. *The game might take place in 1998, as the closing ending states that Lockjaw is 40 years old, and Nightmare Fuel states that Frank Burt's Pizza opened in 1958. However, according to TRTF: The Dreadful Truth, this actually takes place in 2015. *The update for this game will have what looks like the Dead Child Ghost. *In the demo version of this game, it has a different menu theme, which it is the menu theme from the FNAF 3 Troll Game. *Sometimes, when the game starts up, one of the 3 rare images of Lockjaw may appear. *If one hits DELETE while on the menu, the game will flash images of Lockjaw and Shadow Lockjaw along with the game over static and the jumpscare noise playing many times quickly. *The scene in the trailer with Lockjaw and the kid singing is similar to the Five Nights At Freddy's 2 trailer with Bonnie and kids singing. *The Return to Freddy's 3 is the only game in TRTF Volume 1 where the player doesn't have to worry about a limited power supply. Glitches *The "BACKSTORY" mini-game erases all of the save data upon completion. Main gameplay progress (Nights 1-5) would not be changed, but you would risk losing completion stars, extra nights, and the Extras Menu. |-|Gallery= Not all gameplay and textures go here The Return to Freddys 3.jpg|The game's banner. TRTF 3 Menu.png|The menu without text or static. 69.png|An image that can appear randomly. 86.png|Ditto. TRTF 3 Menu Twich.png|Ditto TRTF 3 Menu Twiching.png|Ditto 30.png|The stars that appear on the menu after beating the game and other modes. Funtime fright mode.jpg|Funtime Fright mode. Extra background.jpeg|The background for the Extra menu. TRTF 3 Office 2.png|The Office TRTF 3 Office.png|The other side of the Office Lockjaw Trtf 3 game over.png|Lockjaw in the Game over screen TRTF Game over text.png|Game Over text RARESCREEN2.png|Lockjaw's rare boot image 1 RARESCREEN3.png|Lockjaw's rare boot image 2 rare.gif|a rare jumpscare that appears when you open the game rarely |-|Audio= The demo's menu theme. The static that plays after a jumpscare. The ambience in Fazbear Fantasy Land. The Music Box Tune On Cam 4. Category:Games Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:Nights